Inwazja cz. 16
Vanilla Unicorn - W co ty nas znowu wpakowałeś?!- krzyczała Strange. - Jesteśmy starymi kolegami..- powiedział Przemek. - Zdradziłeś mnie!!- krzyczał Lobo, uderzając we wszystko co było w pobliżu (głównie gruzy). - Nie ma czasu na pierdoły, trzeba się tłuc.- krzyczała Salai. Salai, wyposażona w swoją wzmocnioną Kosę rzuciła się na kosmitę. Lobo uniknął jej ciosu po czym uderzył ją w brzuch. Shinigami odleciała parę metrów, po czym odbiła się od podłogi i ponownie rzuciła się na kosmitę. Tym razem Kosa trafiła Lobo prosto w serce, a Salai wykorzystała jeszcze szanse żeby przebić pięścią jego głowę. Ciało kosmity bezwładnie padło na ziemię. - Cioooooooootaaaaaa!!- krzyczała Salai do kosmity. - Salai, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć ale...- zaczął Przemek. - Co?!- Salai odwróciła się w stronę Przemka. - Lepiej się mu dokładnie przyjrzyj. Wzrok Shinigami ponownie skierował się na ciało kosmity. Lobo zaczął się regenerować, krew przestała się lać a serce ponownie zaczeło bić. Kosmita wstał i spojrzał się na Salai. - Teraz to dopiero będzie rozpi*rdol.- powiedział Lobo. - Skąd ty go znasz?- spytała Claris, patrząc na Przemka - Lobo zrobił raz niezły burdel w Piekle.- powiedział Przemek- Rada Shinigami, Szatan oraz Regent Raju chcieli całkowicie zniszczyć jego duszę. Przekonałem ich jednak, że lepiej będzie uczynić go nieśmiertelnym. - To chyba dobrze...- powiedziała Strange. Lobo z ogromną prędkością uderzył w Salai, przygniatając ją do podłogi. Następnie ruszył na Rico. Pyromaniac wyciągnął swój miecz i posłał wiązkę powietrza w stronę kosmity. Lobo początkowo zdawał się jej przeciwstawiać, ale podmuch powietrza posłał go na jedną z niewielu nadal stojących ścian w burdelu. - No to teraz się zabawimy.- powiedzial Rico - Czekaj!- krzyknął Przemek, po czym stanął pomiędzy Rico a Lobo. - Daj spokój!- krzyknął Rico- Dałem się załatwić Nowej! Daj mi odzyskać honor!! Przemek nic nie powiedział, jedynie podszedł do Lobo. Twarz kosmity przybrała gniewny grymas i Lobo już chciał się na niego rzucić. Przemek podniósł jedynie swoją rękę i otworzył dłoń, po czym przybił kosmicie piątkę. - Jesteśmy kwita.- powiedział Przemek. Kosmita nagle złagodniał. Jakby 250 lat nienawiści w jednej chwili zniknęło. - Tak, jesteśmy.- powiedział Lobo- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jako pachołek Federacji... - Piłeś coś znowu?- pytał Przemek- Nie trzymamy z Federacją. - Ale tamta kotka mówiła że wy wszyscy... - Długa historia. Przemek miał się już zabrać na wyjaśnianie wszystkiego jednak nagle coś usłyszał. Z góry jakiś świst, jakby coś się zbliżało z dużą prędkością. Po chwili pocisk uderzył w burdel i nastąpił wybuch. Kilka metrów od Vanilla Unicorn Noworoczna przyglądała się bombardowanemu burdelowi. Póki co poleciał tylko jeden pocisk i raczej wszyscy tam są na tyle silni, by to przeżyć. Następny powinien polecieć bardziej na lewo, wstrząs ich otumani. I tak do skutku. Jedyny problem? - Artyleria przestała strzelać!!- krzyczała kotka- Wytłumaczcie się! - Proszę wybaczyć, Wasza Kawaiistość!-mówił głos z komunikatora- Ale dostaliśmy rozkaz o zaprzestaniu ognia od kogoś o wyższym stanowisku. - Kto? -'' Na imię mi Gloria.- powiedział jakiś inny głos- Trzecia najważniejsza osoba w Federacji.'' Kazałam przestać strzelać z jednego prostego powodu. W tym burdelu są trzy osoby, wyjątkowo dla mnie cenne. Lepiej żeby przeżyły.''' - Z czymś takim powinnaś się ze mną konsultować! -'' Ależ nasza kotka jest zadziorna.' Mniej niż dzień w naszych szeregach i już myśli że jest niewiadomo kim.' Na to żebym cokolwiek z tobą konsultowała, to musisz sobie zasłużyć.'' - Mogłabym ci wydrapać oczy! -'' Mogłabym sprawić, że zrobisz to sama sobie''.'' Licytujemy się dalej?'' - Nie trzeba. Kto właściwie ma przeżyć? W tym momencie Gloria podała trzy imiona. -'' Po prostu nie rób nic głupiego, ja i moje przydupasy się tym zajmiemy.'' - Nie licz na to! Ja ich złapię! - Sama? - Ty masz swoich przydupasów, a ja mam swoich.- powiedziała Nowa, po czym się rozłączyła Kotka spojrzała na Bloodiego, Doc, Cleemylasa i Prawilniaka. - Osoby o znane jako Przemek, Strange i Arise są nietykalne.- powiedziała Nowa- Z resztą róbcie co chcecie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures